So They had Dinner
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Sequel to They Saw it in the Bookstore. The Golden Trio and Ginny go to dinner at the Dumbledores. Here we see the family at home.


_Summary: Sequel to They Saw it in the Bookstore. The Golden Trio and Ginny go to dinner at the Dumbledores. Here we see the family at home._

_**So They Had Dinner**_

"So they were really like normal people?" Ginny asked as she walked with the Golden Trio down the street. They were in Edinburgh on a street call Quigley Lane.

"Yes. They didn't look like our professors at all," Ron exclaimed.

The four were dressed very nice as they were on their way to have dinner with the Dumbledores and Mrs. McGonagall. It had been nearly a month sense the incident at the bookstore.

Ginny was wearing a golden spaghetti strap dress that flared at her hips and went to her knees with black flats and her hair slightly pinned back.

Harry was wearing black pants and shoes with a blue shirt.

Ron wore brown pants and shoes with an orange shirt.

Hermione's hair was pulled up in a bun and she was wearing a brown skirt that went to her knees and low brown heels with a light pink peasant top.

"Are we going to their house?" Ginny asked as she followed Hermione down the street.

"Um when Professor …when Albus called he said that Minerva preferred living with her mother during the summer so we're going to her house," Hermione explained looking at the small piece of paper in her hands.

"They live with the mother-in-law? Dumbledore _is_ brave," Ron laughed.

"She seemed perfectly delightful at the bookstore Ronald. Honestly," Hermione huffed.

"I have a question…is this going to be the house McGonagall grew up in?" Harry asked.

"Well…Albus said Ms. Katherine had been in the house for like sixty-five years so…yes I'd say it'd be a good bet," Hermione nodded. She stopped in front of a green picket fence and they all turned and looked up at the home that was situated at the end of Quigley Lane at No. 143.

The home loomed over them and was rather tall and broad. It seemed to have at least three floors and maybe a basement. The home was painted a dark grey with green window shudders and a green door. A black porch swing was off to the left as were three rocking chairs to the right. A quaint flower garden wrapped around the front and a little lawn gnome figurine stood in the middle of the yard. It actually looked to be a sprinkler system.

"It's rather quaint," Hermione smiled and went to open the gate when a large German Shepard jumped at her barking and snarling as the gate slammed shut.

Hermione screamed and jumped behind Ron as the dog barked looking ferocious. Around its neck was a blue collar and gold dog tag.

"Bloody Hell," Ron swore holding his girlfriend back as the dog continued barking.

The front door opened and Veronica stepped out holding a china doll that looked a lot like her mother.

"Granny! Granny! Granny, Salazar's doing it again!" the child called.

"What are you….oh bloody hell," Katherine swore as she ran down the front steps and grabbed the dog's collar.

"Salazar heal! Beenden Sie! Betten Sie!" Katherine snapped.

The dog quieted and walked over to the willow tree in the corner of the front yard and lied down. The child ran back in the house.

"I'm sorry kids," Katherine sighed unhitching the gate and ushering them in.

"Sorry," Ron blinked, "He nearly took Mione's hand off!"

"Ooh you misunderstand. Salazar just barks. He doesn't bite. He's a very good guard dog but he gets confused about people entering the gate. I've tried everything to get him to understand and he doesn't. But now that he sees me talking to you he won't bark again should you decide to come back," Katherine explained smiling.

"He just scared me is all. Can I ask why he is named after the Slytherin founder?" Hermione asked.

"Because my cat is named Rowena, my owl is named Godric, and my squirrel is named Helga. It seemed like the logical choice," Katherine stated walking up the front steps.

The friends eyed each other and Ron mouthed the words _'I think she's crazy'_ as they headed up the steps and entered the house.

Inside the home it was warm and inviting looking well lived in but still neat and tidy. Most of the rooms and walls were browns and creams and the furniture bronzes and burgundies. Several pictures of people and animals where every where. In front of them was a set of old wooden stairs that led up to the second floor.

"We're eating outside in the back as it is so pretty today. Make yourselves at home," Katherine explained as she took off the flip-flops she had run outside in.

She was wearing a blue short sleeved dress that was fitted and stopped at her knees. Her long hair was in a funky twist and a cream apron was around her waist. She kept the large wood door open but the screen door was closed and locked.

"Thank you for inviting us," Hermione said a little awkwardly.

"You're welcome. But a few rules for this house," Katherine said turning to look at them.

She was taller than all of them but Ron so she looked down on them giving the glare Minerva was famous for; at least now they knew where she got it from.

"Ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Rule One: this is your home now so relax already. Rule Two: don't lie; if you don't like something tell me it won't be rude. Rule three: Minerva is very vulnerable here because she feels she can let her guard down. What ever you see do not question just accept it. You four are getting the chance to really get to know her and Albus. This is a learning experience so remember your manners and for heaven sake Ronald do not say Bloody Hell every time something they do disturbs you!" Katherine explained.

The four nodded as Ron colored slightly.

"Good now to get to the backyard you can go back outside and walked around the house or follow me to the kitchen," Katherine said as she turned and walked off. The four looked out the screen door to where the dog was and decided to follow Katherine.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

They entered the kitchen that was white and green checkered and found Minerva stirring something in a bowl with white powder on her face and over half the bar.

"Mina baby are you trying to make a cake again?" Katherine giggled as she looked at her daughter.

Minerva was wearing a black skirt that flared out and fell to just above her knees. She was barefoot and had an emerald short sleeve blouse. Her ebony curls were in a clip. A black full length apron she wore over it and the apron was covered in spots.

"Well it is Harry's birthday," Minerva answered.

"Uh professor you didn't have to do that," Harry stated.

"Well we did invite you for your birthday," Albus stated entering from the back door.

He was barefoot and had his hair and beard tied off so it would not get in the way. He was wearing khaki slacks and a grey polo. Barbeque tongs were in his hands.

"Kat where are the steaks?" he asked.

"In the fridge," Katherine answered as she opened the ice box door and took out a large bowl of marinating steaks.

"Oh good; thanks. Hope you all like barbeque," Albus grinned.

Harry and Ron followed the headmaster out wanting to see Albus working a grill. Ginny and Hermione stayed behind.

"Can we help?" Hermione asked.

"Well we've got it under control here…but I suppose if you like you can shred the lettuce for the salad," Katherine stated.

The two girls nodded and sat at the table as Katherine placed the items in front of the girls.

* * *

Outside the backyard had three large willows and was fenced in by the same green picketed fence. Two of the trees were home to a hammock and the other held a tree house. The back porch held a long rectangle glass table with eight black wicker chairs and five plastic yard chairs added. A porch swing was on the other end of the porch.

Albus walked down the steps and over to the side where the grill was smoking.

In the middle of the yard the three children were wearing shorts, skorts, and nice shirts as they threw a ball around to each other. They were all barefoot as well.

"So you appear as regular muggles," Harry stated.

"For the most part. Katherine was always fascinated with them when she was younger so after she graduated she rented a flat in Glasgow and met Minerva's husband. She really likes looking after herself the muggle way," Albus explained.

"Why?" Ron asked. He found some of the things muggles did silly.

"Why does you father like muggles? Sometimes they are fascinating. Katherine is very attracted to their ways of doing things and has taught us all rather well. Minerva didn't even know she was a witch till she received her Hogwarts' letter," Albus stated.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"Why didn't you tell her till then?" Ginny asked as they listened to Katherine tell them stories about their professor.

"What reason did she need to know?" Katherine asked, "Minerva was happy as is. I saw no reason to disrupt it till she needed to be told. Sometimes a child should just be a child."

The girls nodded thinking the advice was wise.

"Did you have any other children?" Hermione asked.

"Yes in fact she did! Enter stage right her son Toby McGonagall!" replied a man as he slid into the kitchen.

The man was tall and broad with golden hair slicked back and grey eyes. He had a cleft chin and very strong features. He was muscular and well built wearing fitted dark washed jeans, cowboy boots, a large belt buckle in the shape of a witch's hat and a blood red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt tucked in.

"Toby you ham," Minerva sighed rolling her eyes.

"Sister dear we all can't have a hero as a husband. Some of us need theatrics," Toby stated as he came up behind his mother and rapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Some of you need a good knock in the head. How are you dear?" Katherine asked holding a piece of cubed cheese behind her.

"Great. I got the role of Macbeth at the theater," he grinned taking the cube in his mouth.

"Good. I'll be in the front row," Katherine smiled as her son kissed her cheek and walked over to his sister.

"Why are you baking? You know you suck at it," he teased slapping her bottom lightly.

"Shut it twit," Minerva snapped throwing flour at his face.

Toby glared and grabbed some himself but a shield went up between them.

"No kitchen fight. I do not want to take my son to the doctor again when his sister flings a knife at him. Especially considering he can not fight back the same way his sister can," Katherine snapped stowing her wand back in her dress.

"Yeah we can't all have powers," Toby stated.

Minerva just glared at her brother and continued with her cake.

"So you can't do magic?" Ginny asked.

"No…just a squib," Toby grinned shrugging taking a small tomato from the salad his mother was fixing, "Who are the girls?"

"Toby this is Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Two of Minerva's old students. Well one is; the other is a current student," Katherine explained, "two others are outside. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Cool…so where's my brother-in-law and the little ones?" Toby asked.

"Outside as well," Katherine answered.

"Care to follow the cool McGonagall?" Toby grinned and bowed to the girls. They giggled and decided to follow him outside.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"Oi Munchkins!" Toby shouted once he got onto the back porch.

"Uncle Toby!" the three shouted as they ran to their uncle and tackled him on the steps.

Albus laughed as he stood at the grill with Harry and Ron.

"Boys that would be Minerva's younger brother," Albus explained.

"Oh you would have to be Potter," Toby laughed as he sat up with the children hanging off of him. Nicodemus let go as Nikita and Veronica stayed latched onto his arms hanging in the air. Toby walked up to Harry with a grin.

"You would have to be because you look like the picture mama has on her mantel of the…marauders I think it was," he explained.

"Yes sir…she has a picture?" Harry asked.

"Oh sure. Minnie brings home a picture of any students she takes a shining too for mama to have. They're so close and all," Toby stated.

"Now be fair you know Katherine and William treated you both the same and you are just as close to her as Minerva is," Albus stated.

"Dumbledore old man…I thought me ma was crazy when she said you two were in the stars…now I think she's right. You are the only one that can annoy me as much as she does. Congratulations," Toby stated.

"My pleasure," Albus grinned causing the others to laugh.

* * *

"Mama!" Minerva cried out looking at the cake she'd taken out of the oven.

Katherine turned from the macaroni and cheese she was putting the finishing touches on and let out a soft laugh she quickly shut up with a hand over her mouth.

"Oh sweetie," Katherine laughed behind her hand.

The cake was very soupy in the middle and burnt around the edges with a brown coating instead of gold.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Minerva sighed hopelessly tossing the ruined confection in the trash.

"Why can I cook anything else but sweets always ruin?" Minerva sighed sitting at the bar and picking at the remainder cheese cubes.

"Maybe you're subconsciously objecting to sweets. You never really ate that many as a child," Katherine stated pulling out the left over ingredients and working quietly.

"But I married a man that loves them. I should be able to cook them," Minerva stated munching on a cheese cube.

"Well some things people just can't do dearest. We all have something we can't so. Why don't you go wrap those gifts we got Harry," Katherine suggested. Minerva nodded and head up the back stairs that were in the kitchen.

* * *

"How's it coming Albus Darling?" Katherine asked coming outside with glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Swimmingly. Where's my beautiful wife?" Albus asked.

"Upstairs. Getting Harry's gifts," Katherine grinned as she poured herself a glass and sat in the swing.

"You really are doing too much," Harry stated.

"Well you four wormed you way into Minerva's heart. By that alone you are in mama's heart," Toby laughed fixing his own glass of lemonade.

The four friends blushed lightly as Minerva came outside with a camera and took a few pictures of her children and the others.

Toby and Katherine both hammed it up a little.

The little Dumbledores had stopped playing ball and were just looking up at the sky at the clouds. Everything looked so peaceful. It was the Dumbledores haven.

* * *

"Time to eat!" Albus stated taking the last of the meat off of the grill.

"All righty then," Toby grinned.

"We'll get everything else," Katherine smiled standing and reentering the house with Minerva.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"And I kid you not she fell right off of the balcony and in to my arms. It was not the right ending to the scene but a good one," Toby exclaimed as he told his story of playing Romeo in Romeo and Juliet.

Everyone laughed at the story as Minerva came out with a three layer cake in chocolate icing.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Minerva smiled putting the cake in front of the boy. Harry smiled up at her before blowing out the lone candle and everyone cheered.

"You know this cake is actually edible. Maybe the 200th time is the charm on baking," Toby teased as he and the others ate the cake.

"Yeah mum this is good," Nicodemus nodded.

"Thank you," Minerva smiled giving a covert look to her mother.

Katherine merely raised and eyebrow and said nothing as she had Veronica on her lap and the five year old was cutely sharing her cake with her.

"So you stay at home and act at the theater?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Why leave home when I have a lovely mother to cook and clean for me?" Toby grinned.

"I've tried kicking him out but Albus always lets him back in," Katherine sighed.

"I don't like animals scratching at the door at night," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

The others laughed as Toby just sat looking sour.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

It was getting late and the children were getting sleepy. Veronica was curled up in her grandmother's lap sleeping and Nikita was sitting in her father's lap almost dozing.

"We should get the kids to bed. Especially if you two want to take Nicodemus school shopping in the morning," Katherine stated.

"You're right," Albus nodded standing with his sleepy daughter.

"Harry will you and the others stay?" Minerva asked taking her son's hand.

"Well we need to get going but we'll wait to say good bye," Harry nodded. Minerva smiled at them before taking the little one from Katherine and entering the house.

She and Albus returned fifteen minutes later to find the trio and Ginny with Harry's things packed up and ready to go.

"I was so glad you came. I hope you'll all visit again. You're always welcome," Minerva smiled.

"I concur," Katherine nodded.

"All right. It was a really lovely evening," Hermione nodded.

"Oi wait before you lot go let's get a picture," Toby stated.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"You lot are some of Minnie's favorites. We have to put you in the home you know," Toby stated running inside and grabbing the camera.

"Oh yes…how about on the swing with Minerva in the middle!?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Mother I…"

"Come on Minnie," Toby grinned.

"Stop calling me that," Minerva snapped.

"Well sit then woman," Toby stated.

Minerva sighed and sat in the middle of the swing.

"Okay then…Uh Gin you sit on her left. Mione on the right," Katherine instructed. The girls went to sit on the swing by their professor.

"Boys go to the back of the swing," Toby stated. The two boys nodded and went to the back.

Toby snapped the picture smiling.

Afterward the friends said good bye and left them alone.

* * *

A week latter a new picture was seated on the mantel. By the silver framed picture of the Marauders and Lily having picnic by the Black Lake was a golden frame.

In that frame was a picture of two girls with their heads on a woman's shoulders and two boys close to the woman's head seeming to kiss her. The woman was smiling brightly looking completely at peace and happy.

"It's good to know Minnie has her cubs," Toby grinned with his arm around his mother.

"Don't call her that," Katherine stated adjusting the frame, "Those kids are cute. I think I should call them my honorary grandkids. I mean look at what they automatically did when you snapped the frame."

Toby laughed.

And that is exactly was she did call them and that is what they were. They became very close to the Dumbledore family and as the four friends married and had children their relationship to Albus and Minerva became that as second parents and the world was good.

Love and family was always there keeping the darkness at bay.

_**FINIS**_

_**

* * *

translations:  
**_

_Cease! Lay Down! _

_Beenden Sie! Betten Sie! _

_(get it...GERMAN shepard) XD  
_


End file.
